The Cursed Pizzeria
by Phoenix-Magic
Summary: Anya needs a job. She wants to go to uni, but her dad won't pay for it himself. The only jobs open to her are McDonalds or a Pizzeria that needs a night guard. As her brother would say, a night guard sounds like a "cool" job-she takes it. She can't believe what she finds there, or the route her new job will take her down. (rated T for safety-it is FNaF after all)
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a small ad in the local newspaper. Just a small ad that I happened to glance over.

I don't even usually read the newspaper-dad had just thrown it at me, demanding me too look at the job advertisements. "You look at them," he said, "and pick one. Then apply for it. If you want to go to university, you need to raise money. We can't pay for everything you know!"

Of course I know. I only hear about it every second of the day I'm at home. Or at least when my dad's around. "I've been looking dad! I can't find any that interest me."

"Well, find one! Instead of writing your stupid stories..."

I glowered at him. I wanted to be an author, and I had spent many hours in my room on my laptop, hammering away at the keyboard. I can proudly say I have successfully finished writing my second book-unfortunately, I can't find anyone to publish them so my dad feels like I have just wasted my time in writing them. To be honest, I didn't care that I couldn't find a publisher just yet. I knew I would someday. Until then I would be content in reading them to my younger brother, Liam.

I glanced down at the paper-however much dad annoyed me, I really did want a job. I knew I would need the money. As I scanned the advertisements, my heart sank. There were only really jobs I couldn't do, such as being a lorry driver or a hairdresser. There was an advertisement for a McDonalds worker, but I didn't really want that. Although I knew the job probably wasn't bad, everyone jokes about it being the lowest job you could get. If you failed an exam all you heard was "careful, or you'll be flipping burgers soon!"

Then my eyes rested on an image of a robot bear, grinning just to the side of the camera. "Help Wanted" it read, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift. 12am to 6am." I smiled. That sounded good-I could work the night shift and during the morning I could sleep and in the afternoon I could write before going to work. It was perfect.

"Dad," I said, looking up at him. "How about this?" I pointed at the ad.

"How is it you refuse to work at McDonalds," he said, "But you are willing to work a nightshift in a pizzeria that only manages to entertain kids by putting them in a room with robots?"

"Pizzaria?" Shouted a small voice down the stairs. "Do you mean Freddy's?" A ball of energy came charging down the stairs, manifesting itself as a brown haired ten year old.

"Uh huh!" I smiled. "They want a night guard!"

He bounced into my lap "That's so cool!" Cool was his 'word' recently-he often became fixated on a certain word and tried to say it in almost every sentence. It was annoying, but I tried to ignore him.

"You've never been!"

"Yeah, but my friends have. They said it's really cool and they want to go again! It will be so cool if you worked there!"

I laughed. "I bet loads of people are applying for it, so I'll be lucky to get the job. I can try though." I walked over to the phone and dialled the number-I didn't want to use my mobile because I didn't have much credit and I didn't know how long the call would be.

"Err...Hello?" Said the voice on the phone.

"Hi, is the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Well, I was enquiring about the ad in the paper, about the night security guard?"

"You want the job?" The voice sounded rather surprised.

"Err, yeah." Why else I would be enquiring, I don't know.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Could you start tonight?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Great!" They said. "You start at midnight-the doors will be locked. Your job will be to just keep an eye on the restaurant until 6am. You will only be paid after five nights though-your wage will be $120 for the full five nights."

"Alright! I'll see you then!" I put the phone down, turning back to dad and Liam. "They gave me the job! $120 for five nights, starting tonight! Guess they were desperate."

Dad smiled and Liam clapped. "Guess it must be the curse!" Liam said in a haunting voice, wiggling his fingers in front of his face. I laughed.

"What curse?"

"They say that the animatronics come alive at night and kill whoever they find. That must make it pretty hard to find a night guard!"

I laughed at him again. "Yes...robots with no self awareness can come alive and they can kill people."

"It's just a story." Dad said. "Well done Anya, I'm proud of you."

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard...he only asked my age. Didn't even ask my name..." I frowned. That was odd.

"How will you get there?"

"I can walk." And so I did.

I turned up at the family pizzeria just before midnight. Little did I know it was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting outside the pizzeria was a rather shifty looking man with black hair slicked back over his head. Yuck.

"Err, hey. My name's Anya...I called about the night guard job." I smiled, trying to ignore his greasy hair.

He didn't smile back, only looked me up and down until it reached the point where it was uncomfortable. "I've been waiting."

I grimaced. "Sorry. I misjudged the distance, or I would have been earlier."

He shook his head. "That's fine. It won't take a moment to show you the ropes." He turned and unlocked the door, walking me in. "I won't turn the lights on...you'll need the power."

"Huh?"

"You only have limited power, so you'll need it. It runs out fast."

"A...Alright." I frowned. That was kind of strange. "So, do I have a torch or something? A flashlight?"

He frowned. "What for?"

"So I can see when I walk around." Duh.

"You won't be walking around." He said dramatically.

"Why not?"

"You should stay in your office. You'll have cameras to watch." Yet I have limited power...right... "Although, I must warn you that our Kitchen camera is down. You'll have audio, but not vision."

He walked me over to a stage, glancing at his watch nervously. I looked at mine too-it was 11:55. "Yeah, these are the animatronics. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. Behind that curtain over there is Foxy." He gestured vaguely, seemingly impatient. "Your job is to watch them."

"Watch the robots? Not the door or windows for burglars or something?"

"Animatronics. And no, you watch the animatronics. They have free roaming programmed into them at night, so they will walk around. Just keep an eye on them."

"What? These things will be walking around." I stared at the robots-these things were creepy looking.

"Yeah. Your office is down there." He pointed down the hall. "Before I go, have you got a mobile phone on you?"

"Uh, Yeah. Why?"

"Do me a favour and turn it off. Please leave it at home from now on, it disrupts the animatronics." He looked around at the robots. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," I asked, but he had already walked out the door, locking it behind him. The only light now seeped in the gloomy windows-I crept as quickly as I could to the office, feeling my way. The office was dimly lit and there was a fan spinning slowly and a worn leather chair that I plopped down into, turning off my mobile. What was it with that? I jumped when a voice recording activated.

"_Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm just finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact._" He went on a bit and I let my mind wander, until he said something that alerted me. "_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as the premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._"

Now that-that was odd. I glanced down at the carpet, scuffing my shoe along it. It looked new-very new. I gulped-why did it feel bad that the carpet was new?

The phone guy carried on-I wasn't really listening, I was panicking a bit. Yeah, about a carpet. But I was scared about what he had said.

Then he said "_The characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode._" That was what the other guy had said-why on earth would you leave robots in a free roaming mode? The guy said something about "_the bite of '87_", but again I wasn't really hearing him. That was until he said something that completely terrified me-"_the only real risk to you as night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its constume on._" Right...why is that? "_they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit_. _That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

Now I really started hyperventilating...I had to get out of there. I couldn't stay-they would shove me in a suit! They would kill me! The Phone Guy said something about checking the cameras and conserving the power, but I didn't really hear him. I heard the message click off though and that rather snapped me out of it. I was all set to throw myself out of the seat and jump out the nearest window to safety, when something on the monitor caught my eye. I picked it up.

As I thought-the rabbit (Bonnie?) had gone from the stage. My breathing quickened even more and I skimmed around the cameras as quickly as I could, finding the rabbit, to my horror, in the dining area. I licked my lips. "I can do this..." I flicked the camera back to the others-they hadn't moved. Neither had whatever was behind the curtain. However, when I went back to the bunny it had moved again. "No!" I frantically searched the cameras again, (The kitchen one was down, like the manager had said), finding it, to my horror, in the corridor outside the door to my left staring at the camera.

I launched myself out the chair, hitting the button and slamming the door shut. I collapsed back in my seat, my hand over my mouth, breathing deeply. I plucked up the courage to look back at the cameras-the rabbit was still staring at the camera outside my door, taunting me. I quickly flicked back to look at the other robots but they still hadn't moved. They were just standing silently.

I glanced down at my power-I had 21% left, but it was nearly 6am. I could last this easily. Then I could get home and never come back. I wiped my eyes. "McDonalds...I will take the McDonalds job. Always preferred burgers over pizza anyway."

That damn rabbit still hadn't moved, its creepy purple face staring out the side of its eyes to the camera. No way was this legal...how many people had died in this job? In this room? In this chair?

I suddenly didn't want to sit there anymore. I stood up with the monitor, carrying it around with me, watching my power trickle away and the time tick past. I stood still and stared at the open door on the right side-why didn't the rabbit just walk around? Not that I was complaining. And why was the rabbit the only one moving?

To my joy the clock ticked over to 6am-I almost cheered before I remembered the animatronic outside the door. Surely it wouldn't just...leave? But when I checked the cameras, it had gone back to the others. Unbelievable. But I opened the door anyway.

I heard the front door open-"Hello?" It was the manager.

I remained silent. Let him come and find me.

"Hello? You...You still alive?"

Silence.

I heard him walking down to the office, muttering to himself. I couldn't hear what he said-something about the carpet. He walked down to the office on the left side-on the camera I saw him stop and look at the floor. There were two imprints left by the rabbits feet. "Looks like someone stood here all night."

He entered the office and jumped at the sight of me. "You are here!"

"You mean I survived!" I shouted.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" he asked.

"Why would I?" I screamed at him. "I mean, you seemed to neglect to tell me that the robots would try to kill me!" I threw the monitor back on the desk. "All night that stupid purple rabbit was standing out there staring at me!"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah! Sure! Give the rabid robot rabbit a cutsie little name if it makes you feel better when you clean the blood off her paws!"

"His. His paws. And they are animatronics."

"What is the difference?" I cried. He opened his mouth to answer but I held my hand up. "Don't answer. I don't care. I just want to go." I walked down the hall and out the door, into the watery dawn sunlight.

"You coming back?"

"No!"

"You won't get paid!"

"Keep your money!"

I stormed home, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad was not pleased.

"What do you mean, you won't go back?" I demanded.

"Exactly that! I'm not going back there!" I shouted.

"Why?"

I shrugged. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. He would send me to hospital under the belief I had gone crazy.

"If you don't go back, you'll have no money for university. I'll not lend you any. You won't be able to go."

My eyes widened-would he really do that? Looking at him, I knew he would. He would do anything. I've always been a disappointment to him-on the other hand, Liam was the perfect child. Liam could never do any wrong. Liam was always right. Not that I didn't love my little brother-it just sometimes felt like he was strongly favoured over me. Ever since Mum died, Dad has grown further away from me-I think he blames me.

Well, I blame me too. So at least we agree on something.

Anyway, I knew dad would cut me off completely.

"But...I can't go back. Don't make me, please!" I begged.

"You. Are. Going. Back." And with that, he left to go to work himself, leaving me standing in the front room, a sinking feeling in my heart. I swallowed, resigning myself to the fact that I would be going back to Freddy Fazbear's murder parlour. I went to bed, too exhausted to do anything else.

That night, I went back to Freddy's, after telling Liam a bedtime story. For all I knew, it might be the last time I told him one, so I made it good, with King Liam and his dragon companion trying to defeat the animals from the forest that had been possessed and persuaded to attack the defenceless kingdom. I didn't finish it.

I walked up to the door slightly early, just as the manager was locking up. He was surprised to see me.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"So did I," I sighed. "You going to let me in?"

There was a pause. "Sure." He unlocked the door, letting me walk in. "Good luck." The door slammed behind me and I quickly moved into the office. At twelve, the phone flicked on again. It didn't make me jump this time-although the Phone Guy constantly sounded like he was nervous, I was grateful that he recorded the messages to warn me. I told myself if I got out, I would try to find him to thank him.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if your hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses_." He warned me to check my cameras so, I pulled up the screen. They hadn't moved yet. Phone guy went on to tell me about how Freddy will attack me if the power went out, and how the door lights would show me the blind spots the cameras didn't show. He also warned me to keep checking "pirate cove"-checking on the robot behind the curtains.

I could tell you I wasn't scared, but I'm not a liar. Unless it's my dad. Then I lie all the time.

I flicked over to the camera showing Pirate Cove-there was no activity there, but when I went back to the other robots, the rabbit-Bonnie-was gone.

"Damn! No, no, no!" I flicked through the cameras, finding him in the dining area again, surrounded by all the chairs and tables that seemed tiny next to him. I swallowed. "You...you stay right there please. I would love it _very_ very much if you just...stayed there." I resisted the urge to close the door and flicked back to the other camera.

Another one was gone-the chicken. The chicken that looked like a duck had vanished. "Two? Two?!" I flicked the cameras about again. The Bunny was now in the supply closet, which was fine by me-although I would have liked it very much if he moved further away. The chicken though...it was standing in the dining area, staring directly at the camera, its jaw hanging open in a grotesque manner. "Holy..." I murmured, "Why on earth does a chicken have teeth?" But have teeth she did. I couldn't look at her for long...she was staring at me with cold, dead eyes.

I changed cameras.

I checked on the fox first, but I couldn't see any movement coming from Pirate Cove. Good. If the Phone Guy had warned me to check, there must be a reason. No movement must be a good sign.

I checked on the bear next...he also hadn't moved. He was just standing on the Show Stage-fine by me. When I checked back on the chicken it was still there, staring at the camera. I didn't linger there for long. The bunny was also still in the supply closet, standing there passively. I sighed, putting the camera down.

I kneaded at my eyes with the heels of my hands. Why had I come back? I should have just got the job at McDonalds, no matter what dad said. Or maybe there would be another job. But that was just it-even though dad seems to hate the sight of me sometimes, I have always done what he has told me to do. Even though I was petrified of coming back here, he told me to do it so I did.

I really need to start doing what I want to do-not what he wants me to do.

I brought myself back to the present-_I'll think about it all later_, I thought. I had to get myself through the night. I picked up the camera again.

The bear still hadn't moved, but the bunny was back in the dining area. I flicked around franticly, looking for the chicken. I was using up so much power, but I hadn't needed to close the doors yet, thankfully. The chicken was in the restrooms-"maybe she needs the toilet and that's the only reason she's moving." I chuckled to myself. I highly doubted it though-I don't think animatronics need to use the toilet.

I remembered Phone Guy's advice and checked on the fox. To my utter horror, the curtains were slightly parted and I could see the fox looking out them at me. His fur was redish brown and he had an eyepatch that was pulled up so it wasn't covering his eye. I could partly see his legs, and they were torn- I could easily see the bare endoskeleton beneath. He looked like he was in a complete state of disrepair. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him, but remembering the Phone Guy's words I didn't watch him for long, choosing instead to check on the others.

Everyone was in the same place, more or less. The bear hadn't moved, and neither had Bonnie. The chicken, though...the chicken had defiantly moved.

It was standing in the right hallway.

"No you don't!" I screamed, jumping at the button, slamming the door shut. I wouldn't have to wait long-it was nearly 6am now and I still had enough power (I hoped.)

I checked the door light, and stumbled backwards. The chickens face was pressed up against the window, its beak and eyes wide open, staring at me. Those cold, dead eyes, staring right at me. I was on the floor crawling backwards. "Go away, go away!" Jumping to my feet, I slammed the light off. It was still there though. I could feel it watching me, staring right at me. "Please go away..." I silently begged, knowing it wouldn't work. I can't remember how long I stood like that, but it can't have been too long. I checked the cameras one last time...the chicken was outside the door, in a blind spot. The bear was still dormant. Bonnie, however, was in the supply closet again-it was starting to really unnerve me that he was in there.

The clock chimed 6am, and I resisted the urge to cheer. I couldn't feel the chicken watching me anymore-it had gone. I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before opening the right door.

I heard the manager enter, checking on the animatronics on the stage. I don't know what he was he checking them for...my blood maybe?

"I'm here!" I shouted before he could ask. I heard him sigh-relief? Dismay? I don't know-and he walked into the office.

"Well done." He said without expression.

"Thanks." I replied in kind.

"So...are you alright?" He asked. "Who...who bothered you tonight."

I looked at the monitor which had defaulted to the show stage. The bear, chicken and Bonnie were all lined up, ready for opening. "Bonnie again...though he wasn't so bad tonight. He kept jumping around but the closest he came was the supply closet."

He nodded. "Bonnie is the only one that goes in there-we don't know why, there isn't anything in there." I glared at him and he closed his mouth, letting me carry on.

"The fox...what did you say his name was? Foxy?" He nodded at me. "Right...Foxy became slightly more active. He poked his head out the curtain, but didn't do much more than that." I looked up at him from the chair. "Why is he so broken?"

The manager shrugged at me. "We don't have the funds to get him repaired. Anyway, we have the other three for now. He will be fixed when he needs to be." I wasn't happy with that answer, but what could I do? I didn't own the place.

"The chicken was the main problem tonight. He...she..." I corrected myself. The manager nodded approvingly. "She hung around a bit. Other than that, not much really happened I guess." Telling it like this made it sound like it was easy-it really wasn't. It was anything but.

The manager nodded. "Chica tends to hand around..."

"Chica?"

"The Chicken." He laughed. "You really weren't listening when told you their names.

"Nope. I didn't know that would attack me! I thought that they were just...some robots that would encourage people to burgle the place. I didn't know it was them I would be watching!"

He looked ashamed. So he should be! The army should be guarding this place, not an eighteen year old girl who has a whole life ahead of her.

"Anyway." I stood up. "I'm going."

"Will I see you later?" He asked.

"I hope not." I replied, though I knew he probably would. Dad wouldn't let me not come.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo and behold, I was forced to go back to the pizzeria. Night three...I was not looking forward to it. In all honesty I almost collapsed on the way there I was shaking so much. I didn't believe I could do it.

Dad had literally thrown me out the house-I had the skid marks on my knees to prove it. I hadn't even had the chance to continue with the bedtime story for Liam...I had heard him crying when I 'left'. I hoped to God we hadn't scared him by arguing, but I knew we had. That was one reason I had let myself get picked up and thrown out by dad-yes, I let myself. I'm not fully sure why, although I know it was mostly for Liam's sake. I love that little monkey more than anything in this world and I really wish that we hadn't upset him.

As I arrived, the manager was leaving. "Hello!" I shouted. Well, I didn't really shout it-that makes it sound a lot happier than it was. I sort of...said it loudly, I guess.

He grinned at me. "Thank you! Thanks so much for coming back!"

I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, I need the money."

He frowned, knowing that wasn't it. "Anya, your leg is cut. You need something on it?"

"Nah." I shook my head. And that was the end of that conversation.

"Well...I'll see you in the morning." He said.

"Hopefuly."

He winced. "You know Anya...I really am sorry. I wish...I wish we didn't need night guards. But if we didn't have them then the animatronics-they sort of mess up. It's like they need to have someone near them...even if they do attack them. They need something to do."

"Great...so now I am a toy for four, giant, animatronics killers. Thanks for that." I turned away from him, walking into the pizzeria. As he locked the door behind me, I sprinted quickly to the office, trying to avoid looking at the creatures.

I sat heavily in the chair and suddenly it was like I had never left. I closed my eyes, trying to stop tears from seeping down my face. I couldn't bare it-another night of things trying to kill me. It wasn't normal-animatronics attacking people. By rights they shouldn't be strong enough to stuff someone in a suit-but I had no doubt in my mind that they could.

The phone flicked on, with the latest message from Phone Guy. I seriously needed to find this person to thank him for thinking to record these messages. Even if they weren't all that comforting...

"_Hello, Hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move onto other things by now. I'm not implying that they died._" Of course they didn't-I mean, what is dangerous about this job? Nothing, obviously. (Sarcasm, in case you hadn't noticed.)

He carried on to say "_Things start getting real tonight_." Oh, has it all been fake until now then, hmm? All pretend? I doubt it very much. I saw those things-Bonnie patiently waiting outside the door, Chica staring at me with dead eyes, Foxy peeking out slyly. That wasn't pretend. That was real.

He then told me that he had come up with and idea-"_Try playing dead_," so they think I'm an empty costume. The idea gave me hope for a moment, before I realised at the same time as he did what a bad idea it was. "_if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._" Really? I would never have guessed...I could just imagine the animatronics trying to fit an endoskeleton into me, pulling me apart as they did it...I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to vomit.

I hadn't looked at the cameras at all yet, despite the fact Phone Guy had said that it starts "getting real" tonight. I grabbed at the monitor, still retching at the thought that had imprinted itself in my brain. I didn't know what was worse-being stuffed into a suit or having a metal skeleton stuffed into you.

Looking at the monitor, I knew I was in trouble. Bonnie and Chica had already gone. I lowered the monitor quickly closing both doors before looking to see where they were-I found Bonnie in the Dining area and Chica was in the restrooms again, like last night.

I checked on Foxy, just in case. I'm glad that I did, because, to my horror, the curtains were already open so I could see him sitting inside. I changed cameras quickly so as not to aggravate him. I unlocked the doors so that I wouldn't waste as much power-I was already at 87%. Lower than I've ever been at this time-I've never had two doors closed at the same time. It was terrifying how quickly it made the power go down.

Checking on Chica I saw she hadn't moved, but Bonnie had. I changed the cameras quickly, desperately. I found him backstage-and nearly fell out of the chair in terror. His face was right up to the camera, staring directly into it-I couldn't see the rest of the room, not that I was looking. No, I was more focused on his eyes-they were pitch black, bottomless pits, with a dot of white in the centre of each.

If eyes are windows to the soul, then Bonnie's soul is as black as hell. I really believe that looking into his eyes was glimpsing hell itself. In the few seconds I looked into them, I saw pain, misery, sorrow, anger, anguish, distress, suffering and grief. I felt pure terror like I have never felt before.

Tears in my eyes, I couldn't change the camera quickly enough. I didn't even have time to think about what I had seen. The bear-Freddy-was gone. This wasn't enough to shock the images of Bonnie out of my brain, but it was enough to shock my brain into working. It was stupid of me, but I had assumed that he was a dead animatronic-it had taken him three nights to come 'alive'. I think it was a fair assumption.

But I should have learned that I can't assume anything anymore-in a world where tormented souls are trapped in animatronic bodies, doomed to kill whoever they meet after dark, why should I be allowed the comfort that there was one that wouldn't attack me?

Hold on...tormented souls? Where had that come from...these were robots with A.I. gone wrong, nothing more. Nothing paranormal...right?

I knew I was just trying to persuade myself. I knew I was wrong-I knew that these suits were haunted. By what though, I didn't know.

I had to physically slap myself to stop from daydreaming. I dropped the monitor and locked both the doors again-I was using up way too much power, but I couldn't risk them being just outside the door. Pulling the monitor back up, I saw I was justified. Chica was just outside my right hand door. I didn't bother checking with the light-I knew she was there and I didn't want to see her. I could feel her staring at me-that was enough. I opened the left door. It was stupid, but I had a sudden desire to film what was happening here. Maybe take the film to the police. But I had left my mobile at home, like the manager asked me too, so I had nothing to record with.

I flipped through the cameras, searching for Freddy. I avoided the backstage camera-I had no desire to see into the rabbits eyes again. Freddy was in the dining area, though I had to search to see him-he was hiding in the shadows and all I could really see of him was his face-especially his eyes. They seemed to glow.

What is it with these robots and eyes?!

Eyes are the window to the soul...

I swallowed.

I couldn't feel Chica watching me anymore and when I switched the light on, she had gone. When I checked the cameras I couldn't see her anywhere and I started to panic, but I quickly worked out that she was in the kitchen. I could hear pots and pans moving about. I wondered for a moment what she was doing, before realising that I couldn't really care less.

I checked Foxy again, but he was still in the same position as before-looking out the curtains. I was really confused as to why he hadn't moved, but I was thankful. He is a fox after all-a large one at least. His teeth were large and pointed, like a foxes, and I was willing to bet that he was fast.

I glanced at my power and saw that, terrifyingly, I was only on 1%. I dropped the monitor, praying that the power wouldn't die. There were only a few more minutes until 6 o'clock-no, scratch that, a few more _seconds_-but I knew the power could go out so easily. I felt completely powerless-I couldn't even look at where the animatronics were, let alone close the door to defend myself.

To my complete relief, the clock struck 6. I breathed out deeply-I hadn't even realised that I had been holding my breath, but apparently I had.

The manager arrived, unlocking the door.

"Anya?"

"mm." I replied.

He walked down the hallway into the office. "I'm glad to see you." He smiled.

"Glad to see you too," I said, looking up. "I have questions."

He suddenly didn't look quite so glad to see me. "Err...what kind of questions?"

"The questioning kind."

He just looked confused. "Okay..."

"For a start...the animatronics."

"I guessed it would start there."

"Well, what a guess. You must be proud." I said sarcastically.

He shifted on his feet. "Well?"

"What would be the first thing that came into your mind when I said, _possession_?"

He shifted even more uncomfortably. "Uh..."

"Well?" I demanded.

"The first thing...the first thing...would..be...here."

"Here?"

"Freddy Fazbear's. When I think of possession, I think of Freddy Fazbear's."

I grinned. "That's all I needed to know."


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, I was on my laptop in an instant, searching about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Looking for something-anything-that was something to do with the Pizzeria that could be classed as suspicious.

I didn't have to look for long-the first thing I found was that in a previous version of the restaurant, five children went missing-they had been lured into a back room by an employee wearing a golden version of a Freddy Fazbear costume and they weren't seen after that. It was presumed that they had been murdered. They apprehended the guy who they thought did it, but the bodies were never found.

Well, that defiantly counted as suspicious. Could it...could it be these children that are haunting the suits? What if...oh God. What if he hid the bodies of the children inside the suits...ensuring that they were never found, and trapping the poor souls forever? It would explain why they try and stuff people into suits...

And it would explain why Bonnie's eyes were so full of pain and hatred...

And it would explain why they attack the security guards. How could they ever trust someone in uniform ever again?

I hurriedly searched for something, anything, to do with the suits at the pizzeria. It turns out that, shortly after the murders, people started to complain about a horrible stink coming from the suits and about blood and mucus that seemed to keep seeping out of the eyes of the animatronics. They even compared them to reanimated carcases. I retched-if only these people had put two and two together. Five missing children and four stinking animatronics...

Wait. Four. What about the fifth child? I wracked my brain. Only four animatronics...

That wasn't true. At least, I didn't think so. The murderer had used a suit...a Golden Freddy suit. And in the backstage of the restaurant there was an endoskeleton that was just lying there.

The fifth child was shoved into the Golden Freddy suit.

I knew this must be it...what else could it be? I quickly wrote down everything I had learnt, including copying some newspaper articles. I quickly made a portfolio on Freddy Fazbear's...I then decided to write down my own experiences there.

That's what this is, if you are wondering.

I looked for more evidence that this was what happened. I found that, in 1987, a guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald was bitten in the head by an animatronic. He had only been moved to the day shift that very day, for a birthday party. He had previously been the night guard. Witnesses say that the animatronics walked into the room and looked Fitzgerald up and down, before one of them bit him in the head. Despite the fact that he lost his frontal lobe, he survived for a few more years. As some of the animatronics have software in them that helped them to detect criminals, it was thought that maybe Fitzgerald had committed a crime-however, the animatronic that bit him did not have this software, and the animatronics that were already in the room with Fitzgerald had not reacted negatively to his presence.

I think that the animatronic was one of the four still in use at Freddy Fazbear's...

I think it was Foxy.

Think about it-his jaw is the only one that can really open wide enough to do it. His jaw is also broken-bone is thick and strong, especially the skull, and it would take considerable force to bite through it. Forces go two ways-if you push something, it will resist you. This force would have been enough to snap Foxy's jaw. Foxy is also missing teeth-this could be for the same reason his jaw is broken. It would also explain why they don't want to repair Foxy-if the repairman wears a uniform then he might attack them. Also, if he is fixed then he will be put on display again-he will be able to attack anyone he sees in uniform.

I think that is why he attacked Fitzgerald-I think that's why him and the others attack me-because anyone in uniform reminds them of their murderer, and they want revenge. They are going to keep on killing and killing until they find him, whoever he is.

So help me, I'll help them. Anyone who murders five children and stuffs them into suits to rot deserves to die.

That's why I'm making this...that's why I have written about what happened to me, about how the Manager reacts to everything, about the Phone Guy, about the animatronics. Because justice needs to be served. Someone needs to pay for what they did to these five children. Because what he did was vile. And they are angry. They won't stop until he stops breathing.

And I won't stop. They are going to try to kill me-I know that. But I forgive them. They still terrify me-they haunt my dreams and my waking hours.

_But I forgive them._

Because if someone did that to _me_, murdered _me_ and stuffed _me_ in a suit, I would be the same. Angry, scared, in pain, out for revenge. That's what I saw in Bonnie's eyes. A child long lost to the world, not able to leave because of a wrong that was done to him.

And if someone did that to _Liam_...I would be broken. I wouldn't be able to bare it. I would be worse than the animatronics-I would tear the world apart to find his killer.

So that's what I will do. Or try to do. I've written this so you can understand-don't hate them. It isn't their fault.

You should _fear_ them though...

I know I do. I'm horrified at the thought of going back to them.

But I will do it.

I'm going back.

Tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I kissed Liam goodnight. I had finally finished his story-King Liam and his dragon managed to defeat the man who had made the animals attack the kingdom, and the animals stopped attacking. They all lived happily ever after. Until the next story anyway.

I left for the Pizzeria, arriving as the manager was locking up again. "Hey." He said, letting me in. "You came back again."

"I know what's going on here." I said, cutting to the chase. "I had to come back."

He froze. "You know more than I do then...more than anyone." He stared at me. "How...how do you know?"

"I was observant," I replied simply, "and I joined the dots that were clearly laid out."

He nodded. "Tell me later. It's nearly 12."

I went inside, the door locking behind me. As I made my way to the office, fear filled me. I was completely terrified-just because I knew what had happened to the animatronics-the children-didn't mean I knew what to do. It didn't make any difference whatsoever, they would still try to kill me.

I knew this-but I came back.

I wanted to help them, but I didn't know how. To be honest, I had no plan. Only theory's that were strongly backed up with evidence.

Phone Guy's message flicked on and I smiled-maybe there would be some evidence of something in here. Maybe he found something.

"_Hello, hello?_" why does he always start like that? "_Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it._" Really? Well, I didn't. "_uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._" There was a really loud bang that made me jump. It continued through the rest of his speech. "_It's-it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you_" (he cleared his throat.) "_Uh, when I did_." My heart was pounding. No...God no...did they get him?

"_Hey, uh, do me a favour_."

"Anything", I muttered.

(BANG BANG) "_Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?_" (BANG BANG.) "_I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad._" (BANG BANG.) "_Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what it was in all those empty heads back there_." Bile rose in my throat.

"Oh My God..."

A chime stared playing-it was the Toreador March, from Carmen.

"_You know..._" There was a strange, haunting moan that sounded almost human. "_Oh no-_" There was a scream and completely inhuman like noises and screeches, followed by only static.

I was frozen in my chair. They killed him. They killed the Phone Guy. The person I so badly wanted to meet-to thank-was dead. I had so badly wanted to find him and explain to him about the animatronics, about how it wasn't their fault, they weren't so bad.

But they had murdered him first.

I didn't know what to feel. I was bitter and angry and sad all at the same time, but I still couldn't help but _pity_ the animatronics. They had been driven so completely mad with revenge they didn't see who they were killing or why.

And then there was the fact that the person who has talked to me these past four nights, who has kept me company, is dead. I've been listening to the voice of a dead man.

His body was stuffed in a suit.

I wretched and picked up the monitor. "Don't think about it." I told myself. "Morn him later. Survive until then."

I was quickly back in the swing of it-by that I mean I was sitting watching a small screen, terrified.

Like last night, Bonnie and Chica were gone from the stage. I found Bonnie standing in the dining area again, and Chica was in the restrooms. The sight of Chica horrified me though-her head appeared to be glitching, jerking back and forth, her beak wide open. I swallowed.

I checked on Freddy-he hadn't moved, but I didn't doubt that, eventually, he will.

Then I peeked at Foxy-the curtains were open again and I could clearly see Foxy inside.

Checking back on Bonnie, I saw he was still just standing in the dining area. Chica, however, had moved on. From what I could hear, she was in the kitchen again but the camera was still down-I couldn't see her.

I looked back to Foxy-to my complete utter horror, he was gone. Completely gone.

I slammed down the monitor and flew into the left hand doors button, slamming it, before doing the same with the right. I didn't know where Foxy ran to.

I picked up the monitor in time to see Foxy sprinting down the left corridor towards me-for some reason it shocked me. It was the first time I had actually seen one of them move on camera-unless you count Chica's head.

BANG. He was at the door.

BANG. He was punching it! He couldn't get through, could he?

BANG. So it was him who had been punching at the door in Phone Guy's message-did Foxy kill him?

BANG. Every time he hit, he drained some of my power!

It stopped. The silence afterwards was almost as bad-Foxy had drained some of my power when he hit the door, but when I checked on the camera, he was back in Pirate Cove with the curtain closed.

That was very close.

I glanced through the rest of the cameras. No one was where they had been before. Bonnie was now in the backstage area again but, to my great relief, he wasn't right in front of the camera.

That made me think of something-according to Phone Guy, the animatronics were trying to stuff me in a suit because they see me as an endoskeleton out of costume-which is against their programming. I now don't believe this-they want revenge. Further evidence of this is that there is an endoskeleton in the room Bonnie was now in, and he wasn't trying to stuff it in a suit. He was just ignoring it.

Anyway, skipping through the cameras showed me that Chica was outside my right door-thankfully both doors were still closed. I opened the left one, to conserve power, but I left Chica locked out the other. I tried to ignore the feeling of her staring at me.

When I checked, I saw Freddy was gone too. "The whole gang is about tonight, then." I muttered. He was in the shadows in the dining area. I watched him for a while, before putting the monitor down for a moment. It was only 4am and I was at 25%. I needed to conserve power, but Chica was still outside the door.

A moment later, I picked up the monitor again. Everyone was in the same place, but as I flicked through the cameras I noticed something odd in the bathroom.

A poster had changed to an image of a golden bear face, filling the whole poster. I switched back to the dining area, where Freddy was. He wasn't gold. He was still the same.

Then I put the monitor down again.

Slumped in front of the desk was a golden Freddy suit-it was slumped in such a way it looked dead. It was staring at me but it didn't have any eyes to stare with. The words "It's Me," echoed around the room, as if they were whispered in a tunnel.

I screamed, flying backwards in the chair, holding the monitor over my face. When I peeked around it, the thing had gone.

I was suddenly shaking violently...what _was_ that? Was that...was that the fifth child? But why was it...so...dead? Maybe this child hadn't been 'reanimated' properly. Or maybe...

Was I going mad? It only appeared after I saw a poster change, for goodness sake, which couldn't have happened. Could it?

And the words...It's Me...It's who?

"It's me, Mario." I muttered, before shaking my head. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Who are you?"

The clock chimed 6. I was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

At home, I was back on my computer again. Dad had gone to work, so he couldn't complain, and Liam was at school with his friends.

I wrote quickly about my latest experiences.

What was the Golden Freddy-was it real, or was I hallucinating?

And the It's Me...who? It's who? You could at least be a bit more specific.

I quickly made a search on the computer, finding five names as a result. Names and pictures. I tried to ignore the images because I didn't want to see them-they didn't look like that now, they were all rotten. I couldn't look at the happy smiling faces without thinking that. Without imagining the flesh and skin peeling away, the eyes falling out of their sockets...

Nope. Don't want to see that.

I have a plan for tonight. I'm taking a camera, and I'm going to record the animatronics and their actions. Maybe I can find a pattern.

I'm also putting all these documents onto a memory pen and I'm going to give it to Liam. Then he can have a copy to give to the police if...if something goes wrong tonight.

"Now Liam, this is important." He nodded solemnly. "I'm usually home when you get up, aren't I?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

I swallowed. "Well, tomorrow I...I might not be." He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. "If I'm not I want to go to the Pizzeria with dad. The manager will be there-don't let him pretend that he isn't, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right...I want you to go into the Pizzeria and ask where I am. Or get dad to. Now, there are two corridors leading off the main room-they are opposite where the animatronics stand. Let dad go down there, into the room at the far end, okay? You don't go down."

"Why?"

"Because...because you don't need to see whatever is down there." Tears filled my eyes.

"Alright."

I nodded gladly, thankful he didn't question further. "There will also be a camera...now, it might be in the room that I don't want you to go in, in which case you will have to ask either dad or the manager to get it for you. Before you ask them though, search the party tables. There are six of them and I will try to put it on one of them."

"Okay."

"The camera-along with this memory stick-" I held it up- "Is very important." I gave him the memory stick, folding his fingers over it. "Now...if all this happens, I want you to give the camera and the memory stick to the police. If you want, though, you can watch the video on the camera first. If it makes you feel better." I nodded to myself. "However, if you do that, you must also read what is on the memory stick-so you understand. Alright? You know how to use a memory stick?"

He nodded.

"Great!" I now didn't know what to say. "Well...goodnight little monkey." I ruffled his hair and stood up to leave, treacherous tears leaking out my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"Anya!" He shouted, climbing out of bed. "Anya...is this...about the curse?"

I was confused for a moment, before remembering the story he told before I started work at the Pizzeria. I nodded solemnly. "Yes. It's about the curse."

His lip trembled and I almost regretted telling him, but I couldn't have lied to him. I couldn't do it. Tiny tears rolled down his face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now." I bent down to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"B-b-b-but I d-don't want-t you t-t-to g-go!" He cried, tackling me in a hug.

"Liam...I need to. There are some children who really need help. I have to help them Liam..." Tears spilled down my face.

He looked up at me, tears hanging on his eye lashes. "I love you Anya."

"I love you Liam."


	8. Chapter 8

"_Err, hello. This is going to be odd-well, this is the next update to my profile on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. My five nights at Freddy's. This one is a little different, as I think you can guess. This one is on video. Guess this is the first time you have seen me, huh?" _

The camera is pointed at Anya's face, revealing shoulder length blond hair and bloodshot brown eyes. She was in the purple uniform of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"_And the office...well, this is what it looks like. This is what I've been cowering in for the past few nights"._ The camera pans around the office, displaying all Anya has described the past few nights. The two metal doors open, the fan, the chair, the monitor.

"_And I have a plan_." The camera focuses on the monitor as she sits down. It's blank at the moment. "_I need people to see what is going on here-me writing it isn't enough. It isn't proof. Video footage helps. But it can still be faked. I needed to think of something more-a way to draw attention to the pizzeria."_

She puts the camera on the table. Everything seems to get much larger, but the camera is still focused on the monitor. She spins it around for a moment, and it focuses on her face again. Her lips are sore and cut where she has been chewing them for the past few nights.

"_The pizzeria has hid its crimes for too long. It isn't the fault of the pizzeria though. My brother Liam_" she smiled at the camera- "_described it as a curse. I guess that is sort of accurate-though not in the way you think. The animatronics aren't cursed...it's the people who have anything to do with this place. They are what's cursed. One day, a killer walked in the door and then walked out again, having done his dirty work. He didn't only kill five children that day...he cursed their families and the pizzeria, and everyone who had anything to do with it in the future_." She smiled bitterly. "_Especially the night guards. The animatronics have killed so many of us...I don't even know names. How many people have gone 'missing' after working here? After sitting in this chair? After trembling in fear night after night? Too many. It stops, now."_

The phone rang and she jumped. "_But...that's not possible...last night, he..."_ The voice on the phone was not who she expected. It was garbled nonsense, what vaguely sounded like an animatronics but it seemed demonic. Anya was now clearly breathing heavily. "_This, my friends, used to be when the previous night guard called me. But last night, the curse caught him. He was killed. And this...this is what the send in his place. It means that the game has started."_

She spun the camera back around, pointing it at the monitor. "_But tonight, I'm playing by different rules. It's a different game. My game. And I know how it is going to end."_ She picked up the monitor, which switched it on. It showed Bonnie, Chica and Freddy lining up on the stage. They were all looking at the camera. "_Okay...they haven't done that before._" Anya muttered uncertainly. "_Maybe they know...no, they can't."_

She flicked through the cameras expertly. After checking on Foxy, she went back to the others. All three were gone. "_Well, they have never _all_ been gone_." She searched the cameras. Freddy was in the Dining Area-she pointed at the screen to show where he was, because he was nearly impossible to see as he was so hidden in shadow. Chica was in the bathroom, her head glitching again, back and forth. Bonnie was in the backstage area, but wasn't up against the camera.

Anya flicked back to check in Foxy-he was peeking out the curtain, but at least it wasn't running down the hall.

"_It might be fair to tell you my plan_." Anya whispered into the camera from behind as she was trying to focus it properly on the screen. "_But I think it might be better to show you. If I explain you won't understand. I barely understand, and it's my plan!_" She chuckled, but there wasn't any happiness in it.

"_I need to do this_." She said, speaking loudly this time. "_These children were wronged. They deserve to be able to rest."_ She swallowed loudly enough for it to be heard by the camera. She sounded more like she was trying to persuade herself. "_They deserve to rest..._"

She picked up the camera. "_I was going to do this differently. But I think this was will be a lot easier._" She swallowed. "_Well. Physically easier. Not mentally_." She picked up the monitor, holding it to the camera lens. "_Good...there isn't anyone in the dining area_." She walked to the right door. "_Or this hallway. Now, this one will be better to go out of because it hasn't got Foxy at the entrance_."

She took a deep breath. "_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified right now._" She was shaking slightly, causing the camera to shake. "_Well...three, two, one GO!_" she shouted. She sprinted out the doorway as fast as she could. The camera shook greatly as she held it in front of her as she ran. She entered the dining area and as she did, something started thumping behind her. Something loud and heavy. Then two somthings. Then three. Then four. Anya's gasps for breath were clearly audible and they sounded as if they were more out of fear than lack of breath. Anya leapt onto the show stage, spinning before she could hit the wall.

"_STOP!_"

They didn't stop. Freddy was at the front, with Chica and Bonnie close behind. Foxy was at the back but he quickly passed the other three, his broken jaw flapping. "_Stop!_" Anya shouted again. "_Listen to me!_"

Foxy hopped onto the stage, grabbing Anya by the neck and holding her against the wall. Her hand was held to the side, holding the camera out so it had a view of her and Foxy. Foxy was snapping at her face.

"I _know what happened to you! It wasn't your fault! I know it wasn't_!" Anya shouted, her eyes closed. Foxy's Jaw kept flapping at her and the others kept coming. The Toreador March started playing from Freddy.

"_James Macaboy!_" Anya shouted desperately. "_Sarah_ _Cartwrite! Daniel Penn!_" With each name, another animatronic stopped in its tracks, looking at her. "_Matthew Anderson. Amy Miller_." She whispered. The animatronics stopped and Foxy stopped snapping at her, although he didn't let her go. "_Those were your names, weren't they?"_

The Animatronics looked at each other jerkily. The Toreador March stopped playing.

"_What happened to you...it was horrible. But it wasn't me_." Foxy's head whipped round to her and she closed her eyes. "_I wear the same uniform!_" She shouted. "_But I'm a different person! Please see that!_"

Foxy looked her up and down. After a moment, he released her and she clutched her throat, gasping. She turned the camera to the animatronics, whose heads all sharply jerked to it before jerking back to Anya.

"_I...I'll explain it to you...just...give me...a moment._" She gasped.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Anya's gasping.

"_Alright._" Anya started, her voice now hoarse and sore. She brought the camera in front of her, still pointing at the frozen animatronics. "_I know who you are, and what happened to you._" Bonnie twitched. "_BUT, like I said, it wasn't me._" She pulled off her purple top, holding it in front of the camera. "_Don't worry, I'm wearing a top underneath_." She joked, though it was barely audible-she whispered it so quietly. She drops the purple one on the floor.

They watch her closely. "_Twenty years ago, five children were murdered at a Pizzeria they visited. They had only come to have fun, but they were forced never to leave. Murdered and stuffed into suits, they were forgotten. Their names were_ _James Macaboy, Sarah Cartwrite, Daniel Penn, Matthew Anderson and Amy Miller. The oldest, James, was only ten years old. The youngest, Amy, only seven." _Anya must be shaking slightly, because the camera screen was also shaking, making it slightly unfocused.

"_Rightfully, they wanted revenge. They were children, scared, lost and in pain, separated from their families forever. They didn't know what else to do. They searched for their murderer, but none could remember what he really looked like. They only remembered the purple uniform. So they took to seeking their revenge on those who wore the purple uniform of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

The animatronics were staring at her, listening. "_Would you recognise him, if you saw him?_" Anya asked, desperately.

There was a moments silence. Then another. And another.

Then, a rusty grating voice that hadn't been used in some time. Foxy. "**YeS. I BelIeVE We wOUlD**."

She sighed. "You _can still talk_."

"**We HaVe AlWaYs BeEn AbLe To taLk.**"That was Bonnie speaking-his voice was slightly less rusty then Foxy's, but not by much.

Anya turned the camera to herself. Her throat was swollen and sore. She was now wearing a plain white top. "Hear _that, Liam? I know you are watching. I gave you an option, but I know you will watch this._" She swallowed painfully. "_Give this to the police, Liam. The police need to gather every suspect that they have ever had for the killings. Every suspect. Get photos of the ones who are dead. I know they arrested someone for them, but-_"

"**THEY ARRESTED THE WRONG MAN**." Freddy boomed. Anya nodded and turned the camera back to the animatronics.

"_I know."_

"**HOW?**"

"_You kept on killing_."

The animatronics looked at one another. "**we didn't know what else to do**." Whispered Chica.

"_I know_." The camera turned slightly to Chica, as Anya turned. "_But I'm here now. I can help."_

"**why?**" Chica sounded desperate.

Anya turned the camera back to the rest of the animatronics.

"_I want to help you. You've been stuck as children in the bodies of animatronics for twenty years, confused and scared. I can't imagine what that has been like. No one has been helping you. That's going to change. Soon, everyone will help you_."

"**What will you do?**" Asked a new voice. Anya turned the camera onto the newcomer. Golden Freddy, shuffled into view from the shadows. He-no, _She _because this was the second girl, the youngest-had no endoskeleton. She had been hidden after the murders, locked away. She had probably suffered most.

"_I'm already doing my part_." Anya replied. "_There are more pieces to this puzzle. You five have your part to play_."

"**WHAT MUST WE DO**?"

"_I'll tell you in a moment_." She turned the camera back onto herself. "_Liam, do you understand? Do you know your part? I hope you do. It is more than to just give all this to the police. You have to make sure they do it, make sure that they gather ALL the suspects. Make sure these poor children get laid to rest. Make sure their families know they are at peace. On that memory stick I gave you, you have a list of their families and addresses to make it easier. But Liam...I'm so sorry I did this to you. I love you so much Liam. Please forgive me for this-I know that's a big thing to ask, but please. Oh, and another thing. Will you try to get my books published? I know it will be hard, and don't make it take over other things you want to do, but I would love it if you could do that_."

She glanced away from the cameras, towards the animatronics-the children. "_Because you understand, don't you. You know what their part is. I'm sorry Liam. That's your last task though-don't morn me._" She smiled. "_I love you King Liam._"

She turned the camera around to the children. "_There will be a boy coming in here soon after 6am-he will be ten years old and he has brown hair. His name is Liam. He's my brother. If you would, I'd like you to ensure that this camera gets to him._" She sniffed. "_He'll know what to do."_

"**I DON'T UNDERSTAND**." Freddy tilted his head.

"**I do**." Whispered Golden Freddy.

"_We need the police to pay attention. No matter how much film there is, no matter how much evidence there is, the police won't do anything about it unless they have no alternative. Unless there is so much evidence it is unavoidable. Liam will give them the video and a file of all I have discovered. Maybe...Liam, maybe you should try and get the story into the newspaper too, give it as much publicity as you can. That might help. But all this probably won't be enough to get the ball rolling. There needs to be a push. In the file, I've listed all the names of the night guards who have died here._"

"**who we killed**." Said Chica, in a small voice.

"_Because you didn't know what else to do!_" Anya insisted. "_But this won't be enough...it hasn't been so far. So there needs to be something else...one more death_."

Freddy finally understood. "**YOU WOULD DO THIS FOR US?**"

"_I will. The death of an eighteen year old working as a night guard will draw all kinds of attention, from everywhere, good and bad. It's what is needed to start the ball rolling, what is needed to get the police to, finally, after twenty years, act." _Anya sniffed. She was crying.

"**I Don'T WANt tO KiLL yA.**" Foxy protested.

"_You never complained before now_." The camera shifted as Anya moved to rub her throat. "_It is only by killing me that you can get started on being put to rest. You, and all the other souls who have been killed here by you, trapped by the violent way you killed them. Do it for them as well as yourselves_."

That struck a sore point.

"**ARE YOU READY?**" Freddy asked kindly.

"_Wait._" Anya turned the camera to herself. Her eyes were red and there were tears down her cheeks. "_Liam, don't blame yourself. Blame me all you want, but not yourself. I've given you so much to do, I'm sorry. Do just one more thing for me though...don't watch anymore._"

She didn't turn the camera off, but held it down to her side. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were still visible in the frame, just sideways.

"_Do me a favour_." She said to the animatronics.

"**ANYTHING**."

"_Put my body in the office...I don't want Liam to see. Oh, and don't stuff me in a suit_."

Freddy chuckled, his slow haunting chuckle. "**GOODBYE. I HOPE WE MEET ON THE OTHER SIDE.**"

"_So do I._" Anya smiled. You could hear the smile in her voice.

Freddy attacked.

The camera fell.

The recording stopped.


	9. Epilogue

Daddy had his hand clasped around my wrist, almost pulling me off my feet as he dragged me down the street to the Pizzeria. The door was open and we burst in.

There was a man in the centre of the room sitting in a chair. He was leaning on the table.

"Where is she?" Daddy demanded angrily.

The man just looked up sadly. I think he's Anya's manager.

"Where is she?!" Daddy shouted again.

The man stood up. "She's in the office. I'll take you." He walked to one of the corridors. "It's best if he..." He pointed at me.

"I'm not coming." I said sadly. They nodded and walked down one of the corridors.

She told me not to go down there so I won't. Because I know what's down there. I'm not stupid.

I heard daddy shout. I think he was shouting at the man. But then the shouting stopped, and I heard daddy crying. I don't remember him ever crying before.

I looked around at the tables. I looked all over them, under them and on the chairs, but I couldn't find her camera. I needed the camera, she asked me to get it.

I got her the camera last year when she turned seventeen.

No matter where I looked, I couldn't see the camera. It wasn't anywhere. It must be in the office. I sat at the table, holding my head in my hands. How could she be gone? I sniffed, tears falling onto the table. I could still hear daddy crying in the other room. I want my sister.

"Anya..." I cried.

A hand touched my shoulder and I froze like when Anya did when she pretended to be invisible to hide from me while we played. I turned.

Bonnie was standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I was about to cry out, before he removed his hand from my shoulder, putting it over his mouth in the universal sign for "shh."

I swallowed, but nodded.

Bonnie held his other hand out to me-he had the camera. I took it. "Thank you." He blurred because of the tears in my eyes.

"**It Is YoU wE sHoUlD bE tHaNkInG. aNd YoUr SiStEr**."

Tears fell down my face.

"**It Is RiGhT tO CrY. bUt ShE dId A gOoD tHiNg AnD sHe WiLl NeVeR bE fOrGoTtEn.**"

"I'll never see her again." I wept. "I'll never hear her stories, I'll never play with her, I'll never talk to her, I'll never hug her..." My voice went all funny and wobbly like it does when you cry and try to talk.

"**you'll see her in the next life**."

I turned to the stage-it was Chica.

"That's too far away."

"_Liam._"

I sprung out of my chair, head whipping around the room.

"_I'm here!"_ The voice laughed. I looked back to the stage.

"Anya?" I whispered. "But..."

"**ShE Is HeRe?**" Bonnie asked.

"You can't see her?" I asked, without taking my eyes off of her. They shook their heads.

"_Liam!_" She shouted, running down to me. I ran to her as fast as I could.

"But...But...You're..." my voice went funny again.

"_Dead. I'm sorry Liam...I stayed here to see you again_." She smiled sadly.

"Why, Anya? Why did you need to do it like this? There were a thousand other ways. A million! A trillion even! Why like this?!" I shouted at her. I was angry that she chose to leave me. What sister would do that...

"_It was the only way I knew for sure I could get people to help them._" She gestured to the bewildered animatronics-Bonnie had now limped back onto the stage.

"The only way you knew was to kill yourself?" I wept. It wasn't fair. How could she be so selfish? "Now it's just me and dad...you and mum are gone!"

Tears spilled down her face too-"_Liam, we aren't gone. We are waiting, for you. We will always watch you and look after you._"

"You've seen mum?" I asked, hopeful. She nodded happily.

"_She forgives me Liam! She forgives me_." With that, Anya bent down and, to my surprise, hugged me. I was even more surprised when I could hug her back-it was like she was half there, but half not. Half solid and half...the other thing...um...gas.

"Forgives you for what?"

She froze slightly. "_You deserve to know. Mum died in a car accident, as you know. But...I caused the accident. I was in the back seat-I was only young-and I saw a lever on the side of her chair. Being a child, I pulled it. Her chair rolled backwards and she couldn't reach the pedals or the steering wheel. We crashed straight into a wall and she was killed. I, however, was fine_." More tears fell down her cheeks, but I couldn't wipe them away like I normally did-I tried, but the tears weren't _there_ enough for me to touch them.

"Well...I forgive you too. For leaving me." She smiled sadly and I hugged her tightly.

"I _will never leave you Liam. I will always be with you, I promise._" She pulled away from me and looked at the camera in my hand. "_You know what to do?_"

I nodded uncertainly. "I think so. I read the memory stick. Did you explain it on here, too?" I asked, holding up the camera. She nodded. "Alright. Cool."

She laughed, a beautiful laugh that seemed out of place. "_Can you do it?_"

Honestly, I didn't know. "I can try."

She smiled happily. "_Thank you_."

There were footsteps coming from the office.

"_Take care of dad, will you?_" She asked. "_I think this is going to hit him hard. Explain it to him carefully._"

I nodded. "I will."

She smiled proudly at me. "_You are so brave. My brave King Liam." She shook her head. "I was so scared that I was asking you to do too much. But I believe you can do it._"

My chest swelled with pride.

"I love you Anya."

"_I love you too, Liam_." She bent and kissed my forehead, like she had done so many times when saying goodnight. Her kiss wasn't even cold-people always said ghosts were cold, but Anya was warm. I think she felt warmer that she had ever felt when she was alive.

She looked over my head. "_I love you too, dad. I'm sorry_."

I turned to see daddy standing in the hallway, open mouthed. I turned back to Anya.

"_Look after Liam._"

"I will." Daddy said.

And with that, Anya was gone.

**Please read the next chapter, "Thanks." It also explains why certain things that happened in the story happened.**

**I'm so sorry Anya, and Liam.**


	10. Thanks

**Well, here we are, a whole nine chapters later-well, eight chapters and an epilogue. **

**Seeing as I don't write Authors Notes, I wrote this.**

**Also, seeing as I haven't said it yet-DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THE THEORIES BEHIND IT. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN IN THIS STORY ARE MY O/C'S.**

**I got so annoyed yesterday when FanFiction was down...I really wanted to publish the last chapter!**

**Originally I wasn't going to write that Epilogue...it was going to stop when, well, Anya stopped. That Epilogue didn't exist. But I wrote Chapter 8 just before I went to bed on Sunday night. I found that I just physically couldn't sleep. I felt too guilty about the ending. The last few sentences just floated around in my head, haunting me. Even though I have written stories with sadder endings before, I concluded that I wasn't meant to end the story like that, that there was more to it. Sure enough, though I had absolutely **_**no idea**_** what I would write for the Epilogue, the words came easily. For the first part of it, when I started writing, Anya wasn't going to appear, Liam would simply find the camera, go home, watch it and call the police. **

**As you have just read, it didn't work like that.**

**Also, the original story didn't end with Anya dying. She was originally going to live and tell everyone about the Pizzeria. As I was writing Chapter 6, I realised that it probably wouldn't end like that anymore. I really think that Anya just took control of the keyboard and wrote her own story. I think she would do that-she is someone who likes to be in control. When I finished chapter 8, I just read back over it and said to myself, "What have I done?"**

**I also feel as guilty as Anya does about asking Liam to do so much for five children he has never met. Five children who killed his sister. But I also feel like he is the only one who would do it.**

**Many of the scenes where Anya was in the resturant were actually things that happened to me while playing the game. I thought that if I played the game then it would help me to write those scenes. Although I died many more times than Anya did (I HATE jumpscares so much) it did kind of helo write the story. Kind of.**

**Anyway, this chapter is called 'Thanks' for a reason. **

**First, I want to thank you. Yes, you, who is reading this now. Thank you for sticking with the story, even past the end. **

**A **_**BIG**_** thank you to FNaFMasterReady4Freddy, who has stuck with this story unconditionally throughout, Being my first follower, first favourite, leaving reviews and supporting me greatly. Please check out his amazingly unique stories, that helped me write this one. He has five at the moment!**

**Thank you to Fantasysword92375, who was the next favourite, max141, who was the next and ArtistFox, the next. I really appreciate it when people favourite my stories, because it makes me feel that my characters have touched other people.**

**And also you followers-I appreciate all you too. Thank you so much to OtakuGamer09, RA99, Rockbrad, The DJ Absolution, santa . claus . is. a. stalker and Ravlia. (santa, I had to write your name with those spaces in because otherwise it wouldn't let me write it xD)**

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review-Kalulu77, I'm so sorry I killed her off. I didn't plan on it! It just...happened. I don't prompt people to leave me reviews, but I love it when you do-I really love reading them and replying.**

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me the whole way through. I really appreciate you. It makes me so happy to refresh the page after I upload a chapter and I see the number of views just **_**rocket**_** up.**

**Well...as of publishing this, The Cursed Pizzeria has 1,242 views and 319 visitors. I don't think that's too bad, do you? Especially with only nine chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I love you all! (These numbers are from when only eight chapters are up.)**

**And I'm sorry if any of you don't like the ending. I've been debating writing a sequel. I don't know if I will, it is still just an idea. I am more than content to leave the ending as it is. But I realise that it is a bit of an open ending and some people don't like that. If you would like me to write a sequel, tell me and I will get to work on it when I can. I might write something else inbetween though.**

**Once again Thank You so much.**

**And...I'm sorry for killing Anya. Hopefully the Epilogue made you feel a little better.**


End file.
